                WO2004110988 discloses peptidyl nitrile inhibitors as dipeptidyl-peptidase I (DPPI) inhibitors for the treatment of a series of diseases.        WO2009074829 and WO2010142985 also disclose peptidyl nitrile inhibitors as dipeptidyl-peptidase I (DPPI) inhibitors for the treatment asthma, COPD or allergic rhinitis.        